Ese Asesino
by LM Winchester
Summary: En esta celda he vivido durante catorce años, Unos minutos más o menos no serán nada para mi, Solo necesito saber que pronto estaré junta a él, junto a mi maestro, mi lord, ese asesino del que todos hablan, Mi señor...


**Getting****Away****With****Murder**

En algún lugar, encerrada entre todo lo que me podría traer felicidad o alegrías, se encontraba mi cordura, que la había perdido ya hacía bastante tiempo. Y ¿qué la creo? Sencillo, las ansias de poder, y mi amor no correspondido.

Mi vida había tomado un curso muy diferente al que había pensado cuando tenía pocos años de edad, y pensaba en mi futuro; desde que me había unido a las filas de seguidores de Lord Voldemort, todo había cambiado, y demasiado.

En un determinado momento de mi vida, me volví loca, y lo seguiría estando hasta el último día de mi vida. Esa locura la creo el poder, porque al sentirme al lado de mi señor, sentía que todo el poder que he anhelado durante toda mi vida estaba bastante cerca, y que haciendo todo lo que él me decía podría llegar a tenerlo. Eso fue lo que me volvió loca, el poder.

También me enamore, me enamore perdidamente de Lord Voldemort; había algo en él que me volvía loca, y eso fue lo que más me cautivo, a demás de sus insaciables deseos de sangre, de venganza. De querer todo el poder y control del Mundo Mágico, de querer todo lo que yo quería.

Eso y muchos más aspectos fueron los que me hicieron que me enamorara de él como una tonta adolecente. Y cuando me uní a él, y pude ver su sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que la primera misión me encomendó fue llevaba a cabo muy exitosamente, me sentí más viva que nunca, y con más deseos que nunca de cumplir sus ordenes, y volverme su aliada más fiel, con deseos de que me notara entre las multitudes que lo seguían.

En estos momentos, a pesar de estar aprisionada, y muy lejos de él, siento su llamado, siento como la marca que esta sobre mi brazo izquierdo cobra vida; levanto levemente la manga de la capa vieja que llevo puesta, y lo veo, la marca a recuperado su color, se está moviendo lentamente sobre mi brazo, y arde como no lo ha hecho en 14 años.

Ha vuelto, y no estoy más que ansiosa para poderme reunir de nuevo con él. Aunque las paredes de Azkaban; las paredes que me tienen encerrada como si fuera un ratón con temor a salir del nido; no me lo permitirán, estoy complemente segura de que pronto me reuniré con él.

Ha pasado cerca de un año desde su regreso, y no hay día en que no anhele con todo mí ser, poder salir de este lugar, poder sentir como el aire choca contra mi cara, y entra de manera libre a mi cuerpo; pero lo que más deseo, es estar a su lado, y así, poder juntos tomar el poder entero del mundo mágico, y acabar con toda la escoria de muggles que habita en el.

Era una noche muy oscura, y en lo alto del cielo no se podía apreciar la luna, había luna nueva, la mejor luna para llevar a cabo cualquier cosa que no fuera bien vista, ya que solo reinaba la obscuridad en noches como esta. Noches como esta eran las preferidas por El Señor Obscuro para llevar a cabo sus planes más malvados y obscuros. Era una noche como esta en la que podría liberarnos de esta prisión.

Estaba pensando en las tantas cosas que había hecho para llegar a ser considerada una de las mejor y más fieles seguidoras del Señor Tenebroso, cuando lo sentí, un ligero temblor, una explosión y como dos de las paredes de mi celda se derrumbaba.

En ese momento sentí como la marca en mi brazo empezaba a arderme, y solo pudo significar una cosa, era libre, era mi oportunidad para poder reunirme con Mi Señor. Los demás mortífagos que habían sido liberados, algunos ya había salido de la celda, otros se encontraban paralizados por la sorpresa, como yo, y otros simplemente observaban el lugar como si fuera lo mejor que hubieran visto en toda la vida.

En esa celda, de la que estaba escapando, había vivido durante catorce años, unos minutos más o menos no serán nada para mi, solo necesito saber que pronto estaré junto a él junto a mi maestro, mi lord, el asesino del que todos hablan, Mi Señor.

En ese momento me sentía totalmente irracional, mientras corría tratando escapar de Azkaban, y de todo lo que dejaba ahí; me sentía como una pequeña niña que corría para encontrarse con sus amigas, luego de días de no verlas, solo que en mi caso no eras días, eran años los que había pasado lejos de él, y no eran mis amigas las que iría ver, era el ser que más había amado en toda mi vida, y con el que verdaderamente me sentía yo. Estaba huyendo para ir a ver al mago más temido de toda la historia, Lord Voldemort.


End file.
